Through My Heart
by Lunara Midnight
Summary: I was only experimenting with a relaxation technique... how was I supposed to know that it would bond me to Dra- I mean, Malfoy? Great. Why didn't you tell me that this could happen?
1. Prologue: The Echoes Of Your Voice

Disclaimer:Does not belong to me. Except the plot.

Note: Please do enjoy.

Prologue: The Echoes Of Your Voice

* * *

The silence is deafening.

"Close your eyes and pretend that you're somewhere that makes you happy," Hermione's voice quivered slightly.

"A park? Yes, a park with e-emerald green grass…" I could almost see the tears trailing down her face. Almost, but my eyes are closed and I only see the green, green grass. The grass is pale green, and the moon I see above …it's shape resembles...

"The smell of grass wafts towards you. Ahead, many exotic flowers greet you," she continues softly.

This is only a way to relax, to numb the aching pain in our hearts. Hermione seems so depressed. I suppose Ron is only going along with this to make her feel better… as for me, the second she mentioned this, I knew I would take this seriously. I want to use my imagination to create a place where I would no longer live with the aching pain in my heart. This feeling that nothing can ease… if only a moment, just a moment… I would be happy. Yet I do not want to be without the pain. It is the proof of my love. The proof that I exist.

Three days ago, we received news that her parents were involved in an accident. Her father was fine, save for a broken leg, but her mother has passed away.

She is silent. I understand. She has no more words to speak. I take her role and start speaking. "Just before you, you see the person you've been longing to see, the person whom is so near yet so far. The person whom you love with all your heart, whose face you cannot forget."

That is all. I try to erase the sound of Hermione's sob from my mind as I stare into the face of Draco Malfoy.

I speak the words I've always wanted to speak. The words which I can never even whisper.

"I love you."

All to an illusion. His face contorts into an expression of surprise, as I've always imagined that it would. Then, he breaks out into a gentle smile. "I love you too."

Only a dream; a figment of my imagination. A candle which I have not put out. I never want this to end. Four simple words, pure and simple, are enough to drive my body insane. Unwillingly, I leave the illusion to take care of my little problem. The echoes of his voice still resound in my head.

Perhaps someday, I'll say it to his face.

* * *

Author's note: Harry has a thing for Draco. Is it love? Or is it lust? And what of Draco?


	2. Chapter 2:Sparked Feelings

Disclaimer: Wait, wasn't this in the first chapter? Oh well. I don't own it.

Note: 3…2… oh forget it, just read already! … Why are you still here?

Chapter 1:Sparked feelings

* * *

I decided to take a long shower before I returned to the common room. It was as if I had become stronger; as if I was seeing things in a new light. Was this the effect of the relaxation technique? Whatever it was, it made me feel warm and happy inside. I could smile even if I had met Draco Malfoy and taken a hit from a spell.

Well, that was an exaggeration, but my mood had soared dramatically.

Laughter. I couldn't help laughing. Perhaps I was going insane? I felt as if I wasn't carrying any burdens anymore.

Oh. Damn it.

As they say, be careful what you wish for, it might just come true. Technically, I hadn't wished to meet Malfoy here, but at least he's alone. I couldn't help smiling. It was almost as if everything in the universe had conspired to make me happy today. This feeling of exhilaration… usually, I could only get it when I had caught the snitch. Even when I saw his scowl, I could not help smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" he scowled.

"Yo-"

"Draco! There you are!" screeched the voice of one Pansy Parkinson.

The next thing I knew, we had both fallen to the ground in an awkward position. Somewhat embarrassed, he got up and scolded her for pushing him so roughly when he had not been expecting it.

I ignored her gasp of shock when our lips met and focused on getting out of here. It wasn't that I could not hold my own… yet, who would want to stick around after an incident such as this had occurred. If anyone else had seen it, I would probably obliviate that person, but I believed Malfoy would be able to keep his mouth shut and handle Parkinson.

There was no need to move a finger.

"Why is she crying again? Is something wrong?" that was my first question as I walked into a room.

"Don't know. She keeps muttering something about a spell."

"Why didn't it go right?" she cried out.

Recalling the strange glow that my skin had taken on a few seconds after I broke off from this technique of relaxation, I asked, "Hermione, which spell was it?"

"It's like a cheering charm… to cheer me up," she replied, in between sobs.

Oh, so that explains why I felt so happy today. "Do you want Ron and I to try and cast it for you?"

"There's no use! It's ruined!"

Suddenly, I was aware that I was feeling very frustrated, but I didn't know why. I decided to tell Hermione about that.

" Something strange happened to me today," I admitted. " I felt happy for no reason, but now, I feel so frustrated."

Hermione stared at me with her eyes wide. "That's… That has to be my charm!" A little discomfited, she asked, "Harry, tell me, who did you see when you were closing your eyes?"

I did not want to tell her the truth just then. He was my secret. "It's… I saw my parents," I lied.

Hermione visibly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why? What was in that spell?" I questioned.

"Something like a cheering charm, that's all," she told me again. She smiled shakily and told us that she wanted to rest for an hour or so. We agreed that she should do that. She was obviously overworked and very tired.

As she trudged up the stairs, I wondered if I should tell her the truth.

* * *

That night, I could not sleep. The emotions waged wars in my heart, leaving me feeling confused. Surely, these emotions could not belong to me. Discomfort, frustration, irritation and a need to be alone.

No, perhaps they belonged to Voldemort. I sighed.

Perhaps, perhaps not. Either way, I wasn't going to get any sleep.

I closed my eyes and hope that I would be able to sleep soon. Strangely, after a while, a peaceful calm swept over me. No, this feeling could not belong to Voldemort. I shut my eyes and let myself be lulled to sleep by this new emotion. Yes, at least it was not Voldemort's emotion, this I could be sure of.

* * *

Morning. I opened my eyes to see Ron already awake. That, in itself, was a strange occurrence, but I didn't have the time to question this as I rushed to change, quite sure that I was already late.

The moment I had finished my task, I rushed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. My stomach definitely agreed with me as I tucked into my meal. However, the second I caught sight of him, I felt reassured. I didn't know how or why, I just wanted to go near him. It was strange.

What was even stranger was that when he looked at me, it seemed as though his eyes echoed my emotion. As Ron tapped me on the hand, I had the notion that his touch was so very wrong, but I did not know where the thought came from.

It was just a friendly tap- he'd done it so many times before.

Unconsciously, I shifted away from him.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," I told him.

How was I supposed to explain to my best friend that his touch disturbed me? It felt like being touched was a sin. Even that light tap… I didn't know why, but I suppose I soon would. In any case, it was better to stay away from his touch. Perhaps I was going completely mental.

"How's Hermione?" I asked awkwardly.

There was something wrong with me. Recalling the way when I looked into Malfoy's eyes, I supposed that I was homosexual. I had always known this, in a way. Why else would Malfoy attract me so? Perhaps that accidental kiss had something to do with it. Yet that didn't explain why it felt so very wrong to be touched by my best friend, whom I'd known for ages.

A truly disturbing thought: Did I have feelings for Ron?

* * *

Author's Note: You can tell it amuses me no end to have Harry so confused.


End file.
